


我觉得我哥在追他同事

by rheinlai



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheinlai/pseuds/rheinlai
Summary: 利利乌姆/格罗苏拉，斜线有意义我忍不住开口：“隔音效果没问题吗？”同志们，我大哥真是我亲哥，我还能活着在这给你们发帖就是铁证。二哥的笑容已经绷不住了，他看了一眼沐浴在大哥杀人一般的目光下的我，很给面子地回答道：“没问题的，尽管休息。”结果一夜无事，我也没有命丧客房。第二天一大早G就走了。我对于二哥这种仿佛金屋藏娇一般的行为十分不齿，并且在第二天趁我大哥下楼拿东西的时候问我二哥：“你是在上还是在下的啊？”我二哥看着我，露出一个我活了几十年见过的最毛骨悚然的微笑：“你猜啊。”好，我知道了，我不猜了还不行吗。
Relationships: Grossular/Lilium (ACCA)
Kudos: 7





	我觉得我哥在追他同事

**Author's Note:**

> 豆瓣体，叙述角度是利利乌姆家小弟  
> 灵感来自《我觉得，我舍友，喜欢我》

1.

大家好，可能大家觉得这事好像和楼主我没什么关系，我是不是管的太宽了。但是我们家兄弟关系还不错，而且我哥在的单位和我们关系也挺紧密，所以我一直有关注他们部门的事，然后就发现了很多不得了的地方，本来以为是我想多了，但我实在是说服不了我自己了，我得树洞，顺便问问大家难道真的是我想多了吗？

我觉得让我开始有想法的契机是有一年的白色情人节，大家都知道这个日子一般是男子回送女子巧克力的，结果那天我哥突然拎了一袋巧克力回来，笑得春风满面。

这还不算什么，我可以理解为他突发奇想要吃巧克力了，但是我看到那袋巧克力最上面那几盒印着一个牌子，那个牌子蛮特别的，是克罗列地区限定的土特产一样的存在，然后我马上就联想到了另一个人，我觉得这盒巧克力多半是她的。

这个她我称之为M吧，M是个很强势的女性，老家是克罗列区的，单位里克罗列区的女孩也挺多的，但是级别比较高的就只有她了，仅次于我哥他们部门之下吧，其他人应该不会随意给我哥这种级别的人塞白情巧克力。

看到这里可能大家觉得好像也没什么问题吧，不就是一个女同事看上了我哥，而且还挺门当户对，但是其实我知道并不是这样。

并没有歧视M的意思，但其实整个部门的人甚至我们这些部门外的相关人士都知道，M一直很仰慕的是另一个男人，我暂且称他为G，G是和我哥有相同职务的人，能平起平坐的那种，平时抬头不见低头见的。M如果要送巧克力（我们先不讨论她为什么白情送巧克力给男人），肯定也会是送给G而不是我哥。

那么问题来了，我哥怎么从G手里拿到M的巧克力的？？？？？

2.

先回答几个问题。

首先，我哥和G一点都不像，肤色都不一样，排除认错人的可能。你们也太小看M对G的厨力了，人家在G的老家那种满大街男人都和G一个打扮的地方大概都能一眼看出哪个是G。

其次，M从还没进入这个部门前就把G当男神来学习了，连升职采访都在夸他，多半是不会改变心意的。我倒是觉得M要是知道了她给G的巧克力在我哥手上她能马上冲过来抄家，不过我们不可能让她得逞就是了，呵呵。

那么继续说，为什么我会那么惊讶呢，也有可能只是同事之间分巧克力吃而已啊。但我后来找他们部门里其他人问了，都说G的办公桌上干干净净什么巧克力也没有，G也没有拎着巧克力离开办公室。他难道把所有巧克力都扔给我哥了吗？？我从来不知道我哥能嗜好甜食到要抢同事的白情巧克力吃……

而且怎么说呢，他和G不应该是这个关系才对啊。

我哥和G，虽然肯定不止是点头之交，但应该更为针锋相对才对，平时开会永远给对方提案投反对票的那种针锋相对。平时没打起来就算好了，居然把人家的白情巧克力就全搜刮走了，虽然这样说不好，但是我得说，感觉就像是把男朋友的巧克力全部霸占过来的那种占有欲似的……吃不吃其实不重要，重点在归自己。

因为我哥真的不怎么吃巧克力啊！！！

所以我现在正在一边打字一边充满愧疚感地吃着M的巧克力。别说了，我哥根本吃不了这么一大块，早分给我们了。

3.

我的天啊，你们怎么找出打是亲骂是爱这种形容词去形容我哥和G的关系的，真的不是这样啊。

是啊，我标题里我哥追的同事并不是M而是G……让期待是M的朋友们失望了。

至于问我为什么笃定地认为他们俩不会将仇恨升华的……这个说起来有点复杂。其实他们的确不是真的在针锋相对，具体是这样的，我哥一直对部门有些想法，想做出一些大刀阔斧的改革，但是他一个人是办不到的，他们办公室的五个人里，虽然本质上来说是平起平坐，但G算是带头人，因为G升职前在支部成绩就已经很出色了，可以说圈粉无数吧。我哥在入职的时候就找到了G，然后和他谈了谈自己的计划，然后把G拉入了队伍，两个人私底下算是合作的关系，不过我哥觉得在明面上还是表现出来G和自己不和比较好，这样办公室里势力比较均衡，也不会被人在背后说闲话。

……与其担心这个，不如担心你把人家迷妹的巧克力全带走会不会被人说闲话啊？

放在我哥的角度，既然这个人是他的改革大计划里的一个重要环节，每一步都是计算好的，怎么会出现爱上对方这种很容易出错的情况。而在G的角度，G一直都和我哥不对付，这种情况也只是为了共同目标而勉强合作而已，更没有可能了。

说一下G这个人吧，高冷，平时整个人感觉就站在冰箱上似的，冰箱门还是开的。G是洛克斯人，大家可以搜一下洛克斯人的打扮，差不多就那样，白色长发还有披肩什么的。当然上班时间他不会穿成那样，还是穿部门的制服。G是行事很果断的一个人，正所谓雷厉风行，也怪不得他对我哥不待见，我哥那种平时总是带笑的人，大概也不会对他的胃口。如果不是我哥的搞事计划，很有可能很多年下来直到退休都是点头之交了。

我大哥前几天遇见了我哥他们办公室的另外一个同事P，就稍微和他聊了聊办公室里的事情，P很隐晦地提了一下我哥和G的关系似乎不简单，我大哥现在似乎在家里陷入了沉思，我有点方。

4.

有人要我给颜值评分？这个我不好说……标准是什么？而且为什么要给男人的颜值打分？反正我哥肯定有人追啊，不过他早就过了拿这个炫耀的年纪了吧。就算在年轻的时候他也很少拿这个炫耀，可能因为志向高远，总之没有见过他和什么女性有纠缠。……男性也没有！

大概没有吧……

我们家在这个故事里大概只会出现我们三兄弟，标题主人公是我二哥，我还有一个大哥，就这样指代吧。

大哥终于还是把我找过去讨论二哥的终身大事问题了。我才知道P当时说的原话是什么，那可是相当不隐晦的话啊。

P直接说：“你们家那位难道真要和G出柜了吗。”

我的亲娘诶！

虽然现在多瓦也不怎么排斥这些事了吧，还是觉得这个信息很有冲击力。

我当时冷汗就下来了，傻乎乎地望着大哥试图装傻混过去。

然后大哥说：“我突然想起来你之前和我说过二弟带回来的巧克力有些奇怪。”

我为什么要多嘴，你为什么记忆力这么好？

大哥继续说：“我去查了一下，那的确是莫芙给G的巧克力。”

你为什么行动力这么强？？？？

“我觉得二弟这么做应该是有原因的，控制G就相当于控制了部门走向，我想还是等他下次回家的时候问问他吧，”大哥叹了一口气，“他什么都好，就是有时候总有些意想不到的小心思不爱跟我们说。”

我都不知道该说什么了，总觉得好有道理可是又好像高看了我二哥。

正如我所说，我二哥奋斗职场那么多年从不做任何会拖他后腿的事儿，和G在一起这事我假设是真的，从长远上来讲真的没什么好处，再细说就要掉马了所以点到为止吧。总之，不像什么计划内的事情。

G这个人吧，其实对下属虽然严厉但刀子嘴豆腐心，基本上没有和人起很大冲突（除了和我二哥），但是没什么人敢靠近他，倒是情人节的时候总会收到不少巧克力，也不知道现在的女孩子们是什么心思……但G也一直是单身，总觉得恋爱对他来说大概也是可以舍弃的身外之物，他有太多事情需要考虑了。他真能答应和我二哥做戏吗……我不报太大希望。

话题绕回来，虽然我大哥说等二哥回来要审他，但我二哥一直没回家。

结果我们找了个机会就去首都了，我二哥在那有个房子，他平时不回家下班了就住那里。我们都有备用钥匙。结果我也是万万没有想到……我们居然撞见了G。

我和大哥坐车到了二哥家楼下之后，就很眼尖地发现一辆轿车驶出来，司机是G的司机，后座看不清楚，一开始我们以为那是G和二哥商讨完离开二哥家，其实不是。

我们开门进屋的时候，一楼大厅里只有一些仆人，二哥不在。仆人说二哥和客人去了二楼露台，没有让仆人上去。于是我和二哥就往二楼走。结果一上楼，就看到露台摆了个小桌，桌上还有红酒，两杯。

但是那里没人。

我们马上习惯性地回头看向二楼另一侧的走廊。

然后就看到我二哥抓着一个人的领子背对我们把他压在墙上。

……

…………

大概是察觉了有人上楼来，我二哥马上放手转身把对方挡在身后，然后才看到是我们。我觉得那一瞬间他的表情都有些五彩缤纷。

我的表情大概也有些五彩缤纷。

哥啊，不是我说你，你挡什么啊，G比你个子还高一点，白长直谁认不出来啊？你这叫欲盖弥彰你知道吗。

5.

当时看到二楼的那一幕的时候我是极度震惊的，几乎无法思考。

这很明显不是做戏啊！！！！！

在自己家还做戏那真是太敬业了！！！！

此刻我就很佩服我的大哥，他居然还能保持着冷静说：“没有什么想和我们解释的吗？”

最后我和大哥在露台坐下了，等着二哥处理完毕来给我们一个交代，让仆人沏了热茶上来，现在谁也没心情喝酒。

G在看到我们之后似乎也有些慌张，但不明显，他只是想要离开，但我二哥拦着他不让他走。

“你的司机都走了，你打算就这样出去？”

我听到二哥在劝他，声音倒是从容不迫。于是我偏头看了一眼，这一看不要紧，我看到我二哥极其暧昧地一只手扶着G的腰，另一只手放在G的耳侧，梳理着对方的头发。

靠，我马上把眼神收了回来。

也不知道G的头发摸起来什么感觉……

“……这事不用你管。”G低声说。

“夜深了，要是我派人送你回去会有闲话的，你不想别人知道不是吗，特别是……M他们？”

我差点呛到了。一抬头看到我大哥的眼睛眯了起来。大概也和我一样从二哥的话里听出了一点威胁的意味。

太微妙了，我头一次希望二哥买个大点的房子，管他避不避风头，至少不用硬着头皮听人家打情骂俏或者其他什么的……

最后二哥又是哄又是威胁地把G劝进房间里了。我觉得大哥的脸色还是不太好。

客房这么多你干嘛让G去主人房啊亲。

二哥叹了口气，在我们身边坐下了，说：“我该从哪里开始解释？”

既然他先开口了，我们自然要开始问了，我和大哥几乎是同时出声：

大哥：“什么时候开始的？”

我：“你们进行到哪一步了？”

二哥：“……我要先回答哪一个？”

我感受到了大哥如刀锋般的视线，赶紧说：“你先回答大哥的吧不用理我。”

“就职仪式后没多久吧。”二哥于是回答道。

大哥问：“对你的计划有什么影响吗？”

二哥摇摇头，说：“我不知道。”

大哥吃了一惊：“你不知道？”

与此同时我也吃了一惊：“你玩真的啊？”

说完我就后悔了，感觉大哥又开始用眼刀砍我。二哥倒是笑了：“我确实也没想到会这样。”

屁，装得挺像，你没想到就怪了。这么几十年以为我们和你白穿一条裤子了吗。

大哥估计也没有被糊弄过去，只是叹了口气：“我也不多干涉你的事了，你只要明白自己应当做的是什么就好。”

二哥笑得跟狐狸一样：“谨记在心。”

太绕了，虽然我知道我大哥指的是二哥要改革部门的雄心壮志，但是怎么听都像我二哥费尽心思跑到总部就是为了追G似的。

二哥又说：“而且我和他很早之前就见过了。”

啊？

我惊呆了。弗罗旺区和洛克斯区又非近邻，这是搞什么。

“我年少时学校组织的交流会，邀请各地的学生都有参与。”二哥说。

哦，那个我好像有点印象，确实有这么件事，于是我就被勾起了好奇心——事实证明我这个时候就应该让他闭嘴的。

“那时G也参加了，在当夜的社交晚会上我见到了他，一开始还把他当做了一位美丽而优雅的女性，后来解开了误会，仍一见倾心，惊觉他是一位有着雄途伟略的青年，当夜我们——”

我越听越心惊，一抬头发现我二哥脸上变得狡黠的笑容，才发现是怎么一回事。

这人居然在逗我们，这种危急时刻他居然还在跑火车。

大概是因为他在家总是最严肃的那个，从小到大没见他开过几次玩笑，这才被他唬得一愣一愣的。大哥在这个时候也反应了过来，我俩又同时开口。

大哥扶额：“够了。”

我捂脸：“求你闭嘴。”

再不停下感觉画面就要往R18走了，这不好。

二哥哈哈大笑，笑完之后才说：“我心里有数，你们放心。”

我和大哥都被他的笑惊呆了。

大哥说：“保护好你自己。”

我说：“你没有强迫他吧？”

……场面真的一度十分尴尬，我知道你们在笑。

二哥的笑容都僵了，他直接忽略了我们的话：“天都黑了，不如今晚留宿明天再回去吧？反正空房间是够的。”

我看了一眼就在主人房隔壁的客房。

大哥点头说：“那就打扰了。”

我忍不住开口：“隔音效果没问题吗？”

同志们，我大哥真是我亲哥，我还能活着在这给你们发帖就是铁证。

二哥的笑容已经绷不住了，他看了一眼沐浴在大哥杀人一般的目光下的我，很给面子地回答道：“没问题的，尽管休息。”

结果一夜无事，我也没有命丧客房。第二天一大早G就走了。我对于二哥这种仿佛金屋藏娇一般的行为十分不齿，并且在第二天趁我大哥下楼拿东西的时候问我二哥：“你是在上还是在下的啊？”

我二哥看着我，露出一个我活了几十年见过的最毛骨悚然的微笑：“你猜啊。”

好，我知道了，我不猜了还不行吗。

6.

我靠，这你们都猜不出来谁在上，给你们一个毛骨悚然的微笑喔。

其实虽然早上起来的时候G已经不见了，我那天半夜起来喝水的时候，看见沐浴着银色月光的走廊上G正靠着廊柱，似乎在发呆。

场面其实也不是很尴尬，他衣服穿得好好的，头发也不乱，就这么随意披着，但是我认出来那是我二哥的睡衣。

我纠结了一小会儿要不要惊到他，但是要喝的水就摆在他旁边的推车上，我只好硬着头皮走了过去，说了声晚上好。

G也没什么异样，如同往常般回应了我的问好。如果不是我们俩都穿着睡衣大半夜在我二哥的私人房产里，好像也和平时日头见面没什么区别。

我接过装着晾凉了的水壶倒了一杯，靠在他旁边的栏杆上，默默喝水。

我说错了，场面还是有点尴尬的。

我哥到底是怎么搭上这种高岭之花的？？？我真是百思不得其解。

“我能问个问题吗？”我突然想到一件事。

G微微偏过头来，眼睛盯着我表示他在听。

“你和我哥什么时候认识的？”我很想知道我哥跑的火车到底是不是真的。

G盯着我，没有说话。我被他看得有点心慌，但很快他就把视线转开了，还微微摇了摇头。

？？？

你摇头是什么意思？

“今天你们的谈话我听到了。”G说。他的嘴角甚至有了一丝笑意。

……

…………

………………

我就知道！

卧室的隔音效果一点都不好！

“他说的有一点没错，我是在那个时候就认识他的。”G继续说。

哦……等等，那其他点呢？

但G似乎不打算再说了，他放下杯子颔首向我道了一声晚安，就回房了。

这人居然也和我哥一样学会吊我胃口了。怎么觉得这俩人平时看起来泾渭分明，在一起之后坏毛病倒是互相影响了不少。

不过呢……果然我们还是完全不知道我二哥在想什么。

我突然就有些惆怅。你说吧，他满嘴跑火车害得我们以为他在胡说八道，但是G刚又告诉我这都是真的。亦真亦假倒是我二哥的传统做派，就算自称和他穿一条裤子长大，也总是看不清楚。我大哥常说他在家是最严肃的那个，其实没有什么错，我们家的人都爱笑，二哥却是看起来笑得最装模作样的，我从来不觉得他的笑是自内心而发的。但是总觉得，他和G在一起之后整个人似乎放松了很多，特别是在家里。

连我们的谈话都让他听去了……也是真的敞开心扉了吧？

如果是这样的话……

我总有种不祥的预感。

————

三年后

————

7.

大家好，我回来了。似乎上次说话已经是好几年前了。真是不好意思。做事应当有始有终，虽然中间发生了很多事情，但我还是觉得应该把这个故事讲完。

希望大家不要再扒我的马甲了，∩_∩

第二天，大哥很心安地回去了。二哥是个很有主见的人，大哥的确不会太担心。但是我不同啊，我知道我二哥其实说的不是什么开玩笑的话，他俩真的很早之前就认识了。

我忍不住要多想啊。总觉得我二哥是不是真的为了追G才跑到总部的吧。

后来我觉得我二哥不至于那么没出息，就断了这个念头。

结果真是没想到啊，我的确想错了，但是好像也没有错到哪里去。我总觉得像G这样的高冷的人，我二哥才会是欺负人的那个。

又或者是我之前一语成谶了，他们都有太多的事情需要优先考虑，爱情永远是可以先抛弃的身外之物。

大概是我二哥机关算尽，却没想到搭进了自己的心。

之前讲到我二哥是想大刀阔斧地改革总部的，但是实际上他是想借改革总部的同时渗透自己的力量，从而控制第一把交椅，成为幕后的掌权者。他精打细算了一切，并且招揽了很有声望的G加入他的改革队伍中。他在招揽G的时候，大概没有和他说明真正的意图。

但就如我所说，G是个很有声望的人，包括一开始的提到的M，还有其他很多人，都是对他有着热诚的仰慕的。

我二哥是没办法招揽这些人的，所以他都是让G去作为中间调停者来掌控他们。却没想到大家其实都知道二哥打的小算盘，最后在周年庆上直接越过了我二哥自导自演了一出戏，把我二哥连同我们家的势力都排挤出了系统，选择了全新的继承人。

我当时和大哥在台下，我大哥很震惊，而我第一时间就看向了我二哥。他阴沉着脸，也没看我们，只是转头望向同样在台上站着的G，说了一句什么话。

台下人声嘈杂，我听不清。但G只是沉默地站在那里，没有回答。然后我二哥就离开了。

我几乎可以肯定那一瞬间我二哥的表情是绝望的，但到台下见到他之后，他已经调整好了自己的神色。

“我们离开这里吧。”他用轻快的语调说。

我们最终真正地离开了这个地方。

我不知道该怎么形容这段经历，对于我来说可能只是人生中的一段小挫折，但是对于我二哥来说，他大概还失了个恋。

现在我倒是真的觉得他们之前在一起过了。

当时从G表示他能在卧室里面听到我们说什么的时候，我就觉得二哥太过于信任G了。这已经远远超乎我们所能预料的接受度。现在看来与其说我二哥掌控着G的一切，不如说G允许他掌控自己。

但是G为何又会允许我二哥“掌控”他呢？即使后来这算是一个假象。

G如果要扳倒我哥，根本没必要做到这个地步。

……唉，必要和不必要，又是什么标准呢？一开始，我二哥也没必要用这样的方式去接触G啊？

我大概永远也无法知道我二哥当年在台上和G说的是什么了。

但我有一次看到有人采访G，问他在我二哥离开之后为什么还不改变一下总部的标志，明明少了一个支部。

G的脸上难得的有一丝笑意：“我希望有一天他能回来。”

我看着他嘴角的笑，总觉得有点眼熟。后来才突然意识到，我曾经见过这种带着暖意的笑容，在几年前那个撒着银色月光的走廊上，他说他听到我们在说什么的时候。

很奇妙的，他的笑容十分明净，我感受不到一丝阴霾。

我突然就有点怀念起当年的那场鸡飞狗跳的首都探亲之旅。

正感慨着突然间头顶传来一声笑，吓得我差点把酒给撒了。我哆哆嗦嗦地抬头，看见我二哥笑眯眯地趴在沙发上跟我一起看着电视。

我突然有种浓浓的心虚感。

二哥倒是没有找我麻烦，即使他离开总部之后我和大哥有有意识地从没有在他眼前提到过G的事情，他看着电视里带着笑的G，也呵呵笑了两下：“想挽留口头说说可一点诚意都没有。”

……哥啊，答应我，你不想笑就别笑好吗？？？？？？？

我突然怀念起他和G在一起的时候稍为放肆的笑容了。

结果却在这时有仆人上来说：“格罗苏拉长官来拜访了。”

那一瞬间我和我二哥都呆了。

最后还是我先反应了过来，用胳膊肘戳了戳我二哥：“你刚刚还不是抱怨人家只是口头说说，你看，这不来了。”真是现世报啊。

二哥呆愣了一会儿，最后缓缓地露出一个全新的笑容。

那是我在他离开本部之后，见到的第一个可以称之为灿烂的笑容。就和电视上G嘴角的微笑一样，明净而不带一丝阴霾。

“请他进来吧。”

我突然觉得事情也不是特别糟糕，不是吗？


End file.
